<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembrance of a droid by Cherrydragon26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807807">Remembrance of a droid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26'>Cherrydragon26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din thinks of 'that droid' again and its sacrifice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembrance of a droid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the series or the characters they belong to Disney.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since he picked up the little bugger, and saved him from the Empire and many other bounty hunters, Din knew his life would be much harder than before. He will have to utilize all his skills, he acquired while working, and even that could not be enough to get him and the baby out alive in the end. They could both die horribly, and it would be totally outside his hands. However until now it wasn't, and they both survived against all odds. The Mandalorian could only hope it stays that way.</p>
<p>And even with all his preparations, he was still feeling like a totally incompetent fool. Who would have thought the great Mandalorian would fall so low, to actually look for parts in the garbage? Din knew if it was in his hands, this situation would not have turned out like this. But travelling everywhere and still being hunted by everything and everyone could prove really bad for your business. And life too.</p>
<p>Like looking for new parts for his jetpack. Which would not be a problem, if he wasn't hunted by at least 100 bounty hunters and stormtroopers at once. Carrying a baby around (even the one who is 50 years old), is not making his escapes easier, just harder to pull off. So finding himself in the middle of a garbage dump, looking for thrown out parts, which he could try to use for his jetpack, is the only place he would end up in the end. Doesn't mean he has to like it though.</p>
<p>Din rummaged around the trash, while he kept one eye trained on the little rascal, who even now could not hold still. The baby crawled around swiftly, also seemingly rummaging around and looking for Force knows what. Maybe the child was trying to imitate the him, Din didn't know, but it was only getting on his nerves. He picked up a small part, that seemed salvageable and came down from the pile he was on. Looking around for his jetpack, the Mandalorian saw the baby move out of his view.</p>
<p>He grabbed the jetpack quietly and went after the baby. When Din saw him, still moving the garbage around with his small claw-like hands, he sighed and sat down on the ground, trying to see if the piece he picked up, could match with his jetpack. Some time has passed in silence, while Din worked on his jetpack, and the baby moved around and gurgled in his pitch voice at every little thing he picked up.</p>
<p>The little thing also tried to eat or put some throwaways in his mouth, but he quickly spit it out, fortunately not finding them tasty enough. "Not frog-flavoured enough for you?" Din asked, without looking up from his work and the baby only answered with unrecognisable voices. The silence persisted between them after that for so long, that when the baby let out a high pitched scream, the Mandalorian was up and armed ready to kill whatever crossed their way.</p>
<p>However, the little womp rat, was only carrying a helmet or some metal scrap in his hands, cooing and letting out some happy noises. Din hurried over and snatched the thing from the baby's hands, making it let out a protesting wail, which he only ignored. </p>
<p>What he had in his hands, made him freeze in surprise and fear, looking over at the baby who still had its tiny hands up, like he expected the Mandalorian to return the possession he found back to him. A head of a droid. And not just any droid. An IG-11 model. How this thing came to be here, no one would know, and the sheer coincidence of them finding it here, was giving the Mandalorian a headache. He never wanted to remember that day ever again. But here it was the relic from that time, just sitting on his hands, mocking him.</p>
<p>No wonder the little baby was making such excited noises. He though it was the old IG-11 droid, which took care of him as a nanny. Din really wanted to throw it away, to smack it to pieces, to step on it, but something stopped him. He still hated droids and everything like them with a passion, but this one model, this one droid, did save his life. And the babies life. No matter how much it pained him to admit it, it was the truth. And lying to himself about it, would not help anyone.</p>
<p>After looking it over, the Mandalorian gave it back to the child, who took it and hugged it gently. "Do you want to bring it along?" Din asked, and the baby didn't really answer, but it did bring the head along while running around the dump, so the man took that as a yes. "Well alright then," the Mandalorian added, and rummaged around some more, until it became dark.</p>
<p>He ushered the baby out then, but before they set off in the direction of their ship, he looked behind him, at the night sky, full of stars and remembered the droid and its deeds yet again. No matter how much he hated the thing, he had been grateful for its actions, and Din wanted to honor it. So he remembered and thanked it again for every action it took and for every part it had to play in his life and in the plan of saving the little green creature from the clutches of the Empire.</p>
<p>And if the little womp rat wanted to honor it, by keeping a severed head of a similar droid, well that was his thing. And Din could only encourage it. Scooping the baby up in his arms, he carried him and the droid head inside the ship, and sat down on the pilot chair, turning the ship on. When they flew up in the atmosphere and were steady enough for him to turn on the auto-pilot, he turned around and saw the baby still clutching tightly on the head.</p>
<p>"You sure like to bring weird things along, don't you?  You know you have a weird taste for toys. I don't know who you get it from, surely not me," Din said, and the baby looked up at him in silence and blinked with his big black eyes. The Mandalorian extended his hand and petted the baby on the head, saying in a gentle voice: "You miss it, don't you?"</p>
<p>The child only lowered his head, and let out something that sounded like a sad wail. The baby looked close to tears, so Din picks it up, and puts the child on his legs, continuing to pet him on the head. "Don't worry, that is normal."</p>
<p>And he adds in a quiet voice, not wanting anyone to hear it but himself, not wanting to admit it. Not to himself, not to the universe. The one universal truth that he still doesn't understand how it came to be. One of the things he will take to his grave, before he tells anyone else. </p>
<p>"I kinda miss it too."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to write something for Mandalorian. Wanted to write something for IG-11. This came out. Just a little something for IG-11, who I really liked. Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>